


The Night Is Getting Thin

by RaisonDetre



Series: Forced to Collide | Omegaverse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Dubious claiming, Dubious everything???, M/M, Mating Run, Rancher!Cowboy!Traditional!Jensen, Sick of Alphas!Progressive!Slut for knots!Jared, Traditional themes for A/B/O, alpha!Jensen, angst sorta?, omega!Jared, they got history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisonDetre/pseuds/RaisonDetre
Summary: Eighteen year-old Jared Padalecki likes being independent. He likes his part time job, which allows him to buy whatever he wants. He likes his dinky, secondhand, barely-working car, which takes him wherever whenever. He likes his freedom, which is a struggling concept for a world full of Alphas.Jensen Ackles, bless his heart, is a good Alpha. He really, really is. He opens doors for Omegas, he helps senior citizens with their groceries, and he always says please and thank you. But, he was raised in a traditional Texan town, where Alphas were the head of the house and Omegas became homemakers. One of them has to adjust, and neither are willing to meet halfway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of J2s where Jared is an Omega effected because of his ultra-traditional upbringing and Jensen either understands or changes his own ways, ultimately. I wanted to see what would happen if Traditional Alpha!Jensen mated with Progressive Omega!Jared for a change, and, instead of Jensen changing, maybe they just continuously struggle for some kind of equilibrium. 
> 
> I'm posting each part as a stand alone, because y'all already know it's hard for me to actually complete something. I've got a number of others written, I've just been keeping it to myself because I didn't want to post all of this and then never again. 
> 
> Please enjoy. Comments and thoughts and kudos are appreciated.

“All right, just, come on,” Jared’s fingers press on the brake and turn the key in the ignition. Nothing happens. “Come on, Bertha. I gave you life, don’t you dare take it back now,” he grits as the 1988 Honda Civic refused to give him any spark of success.

“Bertha,” he tightens his hands around the worn steering wheel and breathes in deeply. “Now, we talked about this. But, I think you a need a lil’ recap,” Jared flips down the mirror, staring directly into his hazel eyes, framed with dark circles from a late night at his thankless job as a waiter in the local diner. “Mimi’s cooking sweet potatoes before the Run tonight, and you know-- you know, if I ain’t there by ten, all of it will be gone.”

He points at himself. “Listen, I believe you can do this. I know you can do this, Berth. But, it’s up to you if you can,” with the end of his heartfelt speech, Jared snaps the mirror shut and relaxes back into the dirty fabric seats.

“C’mon, little lady,” he encourages while his fingers toggle with the keys. The teenager twists, and Bertha comes to life, coughing for a few seconds before an unhealthy hum thrums throughout the vehicle. “Hell yes,” he presses his lips to the steering wheel, praising Bertha while mentally setting aside money from his next paycheck for a mechanic.

Jared smiles, pulling in reverse and out of his parent’s driveway. Although he may be just about as independent as an Omega can legally be, living with his mother as his current Alpha would be necessary until he found his mate in the mandatory mating run. Which, if all things went well, he’d simply run in the opposite direction until he hit the creek. There, his scent would become scrambled as he planned to wade in it until sunrise.

It was important that he didn’t find a mate this time around. Mating runs strain through Alphas. Each year, twelve come at the high of the full moon. Every set of Alphas released into the Run are different, in order to be most efficient about diversifying the kinds of Alphas the Omegas can meet. Unfortunately, a bad batch has been given to the county-wide run. This happens to be Jared’s own local Alphas.  
Jared didn’t like the Alphas here. They were dominant in a way he found dull and a bit primitive. The last time they locally came through in a Run, most of his friends from high school, who once carried his philosophy of staying free of an Alpha and independent, mated with one of the douchebags two years ago. He doesn’t know one that isn’t barefoot and pregnant with their second kid, by now.

The Run has unclear rules. Omegas technically have the freedom to refuse any advances of an Alpha, but when an Omega is on the brim of a Heat, or in Heat, the word ‘no’ does not exist in their vocabulary. Once knotted, an Omega and Alpha are tied together for life. No if’s or but’s. Simply is.

Jared pretends like he doesn’t know what this means for him, considering his Heat is already showing signs of appearing by tonight. He’s running a temperature and his back already aches.

If he could just stick it out for six hours, he would have his picking of some of the most open-minded Alphas in the country within the next few months. Jared obsessively watched the line-ups for the county, and on its schedule, packs from progressive states in modern settings were coming for Runs.

He’ll only have to survive this one, first.

*

There are only two times a Run is special: the first one, and the last one. Jared pretends as if it doesn’t feel different. Something deep down in his gut aches to tell him something, but he shoves down the warning, blaming it on eating too much of his Mimi’s sweet potatoes instead.

He parks his Honda in the grass lot. Mated Alphas direct the drivers into the most efficient space, the younger Omegas pile out of family vans with parents and older siblings. Adult Omegas hover by their cars, in two clear groups: the hopeful mates, and the single men and women who plan to stay exactly that.

Jared stays in his car, not wanting to leave the warmth of his vehicle until he absolutely must. Omegas were specific creatures about temperature, some thrived with the cold, others wore hoodies in summer. Jared was the latter.

The teenager rested his forehead on the steering wheel, gathering all of his energy before he trekked for nonstop hours in attempts to cheat his way out of an unwanted meeting.

“Jay,” his name accompanies a knock on his driver window. Slowly, he turns and finds himself facing Valeria, one of the last unmated Omegas from his senior class.  
He pops his door open, too lazy to crank the window down, and waits for a conversation to begin.

“Want the shakedown?” She asks, her delicate hand grasping the frame of his roof as she leans closer to him, taking up space. Valeria was always the one to go to for any and all information in school. Runs were no different.

“Shake it down,” he replies with a tired smile.

“We’ve got Stephen Amell, remember him? Graduated a couple years ago,” She raises an eyebrow, and only continues after Jared shakes his head with recognition. Handsome enough, tall-ish, sometimes had a good sense of humor. “He’s itchin’ for a mate. Clarissa Bowdoin, a twenty-three year old hoping for a ‘Mega before she deploys. And,” she swallows. “Jensen Ackles.”

“Are you fuckin’ with me?” Jared hisses at the too-familiar, not finding the lame attempt at a joke amusing. Jensen was the very definition of everything Jared didn’t want in an Alpha. Domineering, possessive, hopelessly traditional.... and baggage.  
“You wish I was,” Valeria hits back with a serious expression. She casts a glance over at the dozen Omegas hovering around the parking lot, all of them either giddy with excitment, or wishing this night was already over.  
Jensen could be a prize depending on who one asked. He came from old money that only built up with smart investments in the ranching business. The man, hardly twenty-four and sitting on top of the biggest fortune this side of Texas has seen, only crossed Jared's path in his youth.  
As the youngest sibling out of his four brothers, Jared knew most of the Alphas in town because the Padaleckis happened to be a Football Family. All through out high school, teenagers stinking of Alpha-promise ran around his family home with little supervision. His single mother went cross-eyed following the rascals.  
Jared had grown up in the parking lots of gymnasiums and the metal stands of the football stadiums. He memorized his brother's friends from the numbers on their jerseys, and judged them by how many times their names were screamed in static on microphones. Jensen had been the Omega's second eldest's, Victor's, best friend since diapers.  
Jared witnessed Jensen in every stage of his life, from a polite freckled boy who wore boots too big, to his awkward middle-school phase-- which never actually looked awkward on Jensen--, and his final days as a high school senior, to now: a rancher with a mind that understands money just as well as he knows horses. Which is... incomparably.  
He knows Jensen. He counted Jensen as a brother once-upon-a-time, depended on him. The way they had once seen each other, Jared could call him if his tire had a blow-out on the other side of Texas and expect him there within three hours. Jensen could enter his mother's home without knocking, grab a glass from the cupboard and drink his water while Jared ranted about his day. That was before Jared presented, late, at sixteen and a half.  
The thing about kitchen counters is that people gather there, lean on the cold marble, and converse with discussions that may seem out of place beneath fluorescent lights. Anything from religion, to deepest regrets, in-depth analysis of a friend, or the way the world worked. And Jared had sat on the counter plenty of times, with his own glass of water, listening to Jensen tell him exactly how the world was supposed to turn.  
After Jared presented, realized he wasn't an Alpha like his brothers, it had became clear the only way the Omega could fit back into Jensen's life would be from beneath him.  
Jared deleted the Alpha's number months ago. Jensen never stopped by for hello again.

*

It was a shit day to have a Run. If they were in a more free-thinking state, hell-- even county, they wouldn’t be anywhere near the below-freezing forest, coated with ice-rain showing no signs of slowing down. When an Omega complains, they’re simply given another blanket or a bigger jacket to top off their sweater, t-shirt, and windbreaker.

The Run has never been halted. Something even world-altering wouldn’t stop the night spent in hell. Traditions, at least, around here, were one of the few things anyone had a firm grasp of. They were all unwilling to give that tiny, yet so heavy, curse up.

Jared doesn’t mind, exactly. The cold takes his thoughts off of the bubbling heat beginning to pool in his stomach. The kind of whitehot that burns a hole inside, until he feels too empty to move. He realizes his time for fleeing will be much more limited than usual, and the strength of the word ‘no’ will be taken even less in the eyes of any passing Alpha.

He waits at the line of the forest, ignoring Valeria, plotting his next move before the sounding whistle of the Omega’s release filters through the air. They’re allotted a much-needed fifteen minutes. Not enough time to make real distance, but it creates a false sense of security that will trick a naive Omega into believing they’re truly safe. But they’re not. Not when they’re out of breath. Not when their ribs feel like pins in their lungs. Not when all of the trees begin to look the same. But only until the Run is over. When they’re sitting in their car, alone, taking a deep breath, and realizing it will only repeat itself until the inevitable mating happens.

The whistle rings abruptly, leaving him to be the last one off of the starting line as he attempted to gather himself. He decides, at that very moment, his Heat won’t allow him to run for long distances.

His breath is already shot by the time he hits the treeline, and he’s wasted three precious minutes by then. Omegas are already farther than he could imagine, even those who were purposely circling around in hopes to find a mate. Realistically, his only choice is to climb a tree.

It has a fifty/fifty chance of working, but Jared has a better shot of surviving this unmated if he’s sixty feet above the surface than a mile away on flat ground. This will confuse any prospective mates, their knotbrains will short circuit at the mere thought of an Omega being above them.

He’s got five minutes to scale the first Oak he can actually climb. It towers over Jared, sending fear behind his adrenaline. His fists clench, his stomach twists tighter, and now, when he finally rests his hands on the rough bark, his legs begin to tremble.

He needs up there. He should be up there. He wants up there. But up there is so high, and-- and the Omega is making excuses for himself, some more primitive part of his mind attempting to take over. It tries to convince him he’s scared of heights. Tries to reason as to why he should simply just stay put and wait. Wait for a mate.

“Get a fuckin’ hold of yourself,” Jared scolds himself, coaxing his body into moving. His beat up converse find grasp on the bark, lifting the Omega up a foot, and then another, and then another, until he begins to blend in with the limbs and leaves.

He finds a nice-enough branch, thick enough to allow him to sit. Both of his hands wrap around the trunk, though; his Heat beginning to make him cross-eyed with dizziness. The plan is a success, he realizes, because he won’t be able to find his way down after he got up.

Jared lazily watches the ground, waiting for something to entertain him, as the whistle for the Alpha’s release echoes throughout the forest. For one startling moment, it is completely quiet, as if the rest of the Omegas in the woods froze in reaction. Then, noise explodes. The crackling of feet feverishly trekking from beneath him; Omegas running even faster in a last-ditch attempt of making an inch more of distance between them and their prospective mates.

He doesn’t make a noise himself, and for a second, he’s too scared to breath. His eyes stay glued on the ground beginning to melt into the darkness of the deep afternoon. He wants away.

Abruptly, traveling feet echo beneath him.

He smells the Alpha before he sees him. No sweat yet, just the clean scent of genuine leather and saddle soap. Like the Alpha spends every second behind a big desk or on a big horse. Jared knows who that scent belongs to. At the moment, he isn’t too worried about it. At least, not as worried as he should be.

The Omega watches as the broad-shouldered Alpha comes into view, tall, but not as tall as Jared, and handsome. Undeniably handsome. And strong. And intelligent. And everything Jared could want in a mate-- everything he think he needs. He huffs, low and quiet, trying to contain himself while his more primitive instincts are screaming at him to scream for attention.

Jared doesn’t have to say anything to catch the Alpha’s sights. He lifts his head up in the air, clearly scenting the area, unmistakably detecting the hardly-hidden pheromones of Jared’s, and tilts his eyes up to the Omega.

The Alpha whistles lowly at the sight of Jared, all shoved up in a tree, gripping on the branch as if that were the only thing keeping him chained to consciousness. And it was. Omegas can slip into a lucid state, where their minds take a break and simply fall into submission for the nearest Alpha. Frontal lobe placed on the backburner by mother nature, the bitch.

Jared can feel himself beginning to slip into it, into the Fall, as those emerald eyes don’t hesitate to level up with his own.

“My, my, my,” the Alpha breaks the freezing air in half with his whiskey smooth voice. “What’s lil’ Jay doin’ all the way up there by himself?”

Clearly doing the wrong thing. Clearly trying to figure out a way to get down. Clearly wanting to fling himself off of the tree limb so he can collapse on all fours in front of this Alpha.

Jared doesn’t trust his voice, he simply stares, knowing if he replied or moved or fucking breathed he would throw away every thought of coming out of this Run mateless down the drain.

“It’s dangerous for an Omega to be up so high,” the Alpha reasons, softly, patiently. “Aren’t you scared?”

Jared allows himself to nod his head just a fraction. Fucking terrified.

“Why don’t you come down, Jay? Nice and slow,” the Alpha guides him with his coaxing voice. “Don’t want you hurting yourself,” which is a sick thing to say, as if the man wasn’t imagining all the different ways he would pounce on Jared if he attempted to run.

Jared watches him as he feels his legs and arms move to their own accord, listening to the commands of the Alpha as the Omega screamed at himself to climb higher in the tree.

He descended, quick and desperately, before the Alpha barked: “Slow down, Omega, you’ll slip.”

And he does. His movements suddenly become tender, his grasps and footholds abruptly turn thoughtful as he zigzagged down, his hindbrain taking total control of the situation. Jared wants to stop, he thinks. But he also wants to keep moving.

When he’s about to touch soil, the Alpha swoops in; not giving him a chance to run, to allow the cold ground to clear his foggy thoughts from the Fall, or want anything but the sickening heat coming off of the Alpha in tangible waves. His freckled hands wrap around his slender waist and push him into the forest floor he was so desperate to reach.

“Jensen!” Jared lets out a surprised gasp as he feels the air successfully knocked out of him by the swiftness of the movement.

Jared has gone through countless Heats before. Omegas cycle every eight weeks until they become pregnant, become sterile from age, or wait out the painful four days in solitude to avoid any unwanted offspring. The ninety-six hours spent in Heat were filled with a desperate need to be fucked and to be filled.  
Only, in Jensen's arms, in this particular second, Jared didn't want his inflatable knot, or his own fingers, but he wanted whatever the Alpha decided to give him.

The Omega wraps himself around Jensen until the air between them disappears, throwing out every silly worry he ever allowed himself to have.  
How could someone like Jensen be a bad idea? He's strong, and he's kind, and his ass can wear the hell out of anything from sweatpants to denim jeans.

"Been waitin' a long time for this," Jensen's hands move as if they have done this many times, countless times; like it's muscle memory, Jared thinks. "Too long, definitely," his voice becomes nothing but deep Texan, forged from long nights of drinking rich whiskey and inhaling too much cigarette smoke.

Jared's jeans against the Alpha's fingers is a laughable opponent, they easily collapse underneath a hardly-noticeable tug from the older man. Suddenly, all the Omega can feel is the cold winter air against his ass until freckled palms dive back in to knead away the goosebumps on his bare skin.

Jared's entire body tenses up before it transforms into a pliant maze of coltish limbs, only reaching up or around to get closer to the man. "Jens--" he tries to begin.

"Alpha," his words are breathed into the Omega's ear, curling around like smoke, heating up his skin as it sent a shiver down his spine. "I'm your Alpha."

"Alpha," Something in Jared doesn't like that, something distant; something he should be taking a hard look at in this metamorphic moment, where his future depends on the knot he's about to willingly hang off. "Alpha, c'mon, please," his mouth doesn't find anything wrong with it. He simply begs for more of something he hasn't even experienced yet. But he knows he wants it, wants as much of it as he can get his hands on.

"What do you want?" the Alpha wonders, although he already knows by the way his fingers touch Jared's leaking hole.

The Omega's hands tighten in the nape of Jensen's neck, skin catching beneath his nails as he tenses up at the touch. Many things are happening at once in his mind.

An explosion of emotions are coursing through him. Something he had never looked for had been found by the pathetic tap of a fingertip. The countless hours spent at the bottom of a cold shower, a dildo in his ass, a hand feverishly working his desperate cock, and the other pinching and pulling at his nipples, didn't even compare to this. This. The closeness of an Alpha. The lightest touch, the barest acknowledgement, the fragment of attention.

"Please, just," he tries to form words when all he wants to do is simply slither down to all fours and present. "Knot me, Alpha, please," he begs on the verge of frustrated tears.

"Since you asked so nicely," Jensen replies, sweetly, though. His plush lips are pushed apart, as if he's out of breath, just like Jared. Like this moment is just as pivotal to him, too.

A finger dips into his ass.

It's enough to pull out a moan of the Omega, light, feathery-soft.

His ass tries to push back into it, until he feels the older man's other hand-- which seems completely useless if it isn't pushed up against or inside of Jared, anyway-- holds his ass firmly, stopping his bucking abruptly.

"Easy," he soothes in the same voice he trains prize horses in, as if Jared was wild. As if he needed to be tamed. "At my pace, darlin'."

Jared nods. Yes. Whatever pace as long as he gets something more than this, and soon. He doesn't know how much longer he can go without it. Can't even imagine one second without Jensen being inside of him in some type of way anymore.

A second and third finger slides along with the first. It's useless. Completely redundant. He doesn't need it. His ass is loose. Dripping. Soaking the denim covering Jensen's thighs and creating a shiny film on his own legs.

"Want it that bad, huh?" the Alpha asks with a raised eyebrow, making him that much more devilishly handsome beneath the dim light of the moon.  
Jared can't do anything but nod helplessly and cling tighter. His eyes shut. He can't look at him. Too much of his senses are sending him into an overload. He's terrified. He's excited. He's sure. He's positively confused. He can't trust anything but the hot skin of Jensen and the rise and fall of his chest on his own.

"Unbuckle my jeans," the words are there again, on his ear, teasing.

He does it at once, fingers desperately ripping at the leather belt until he gets to the shiny metal of the button and zipper. Jared makes quick work of it, greedily trying to find the Alpha's cock. But, he's met with the navy blue of boxers.

"Take my cock out," Jensen offers it like a suggestion, as if Jared could've possibly turned up his nose and refused.

He does at once, gingerly, until he's met with a definite Alpha cock. Long enough to have him salivate, thick enough to make him actually freeze for a second. Jensen was huge, of course he was. Jared's taken countless fingers and dildos, but how could he possibly take something this big?

It's quiet, suddenly. Silent between the two of them as they both breathe hard from doing nothing but the barest of foreplay.

"Alpha," Jared whispers, scared of his own voice. "I-- I can't..."

"You can," Jensen's hands lift up the Omega's ass until he's supporting himself on his knees. They're both still on the forest floor, Jared simply hovers over Jensen's lap, his ass barely kissing the tip of the head. It's enough to send a gush of slick out of his body. "You will."

He can. He will. No fucking doubt.

"I want you," Jensen whispers, staring up at Jared as he breathes on his bare skin, mouth whispering over the juncture between his shoulder and neck where he'll press a claiming bite in with canines left over from primitive days of prey and predator. "To fuck yourself on my cock."

He doesn't have to ask twice. Jared takes one look at the fierce lust in Jensen's eyes and forgets fire isn't the same shade of emerald before he pushes a hand down, in between their bodies, to grab his cock.

He guides it with little skill, and not real knowing. Unsureness evident in every movement he creates, until the head is nestled between his asscheeks, perched at his hole, ready to slide in. Jensen seems to detect his hesitance, or maybe it's fueled by impatience.

Hands move to grasp his waist, pushing his shirt up to his rib cage, as the Alpha beneath him keeps him there, trapped in place, and shoves himself inside. He takes up everything. Pushes moans, and screams, and begging out of Jared, like the Omega is trying to some how make room in his body for something more.  
What else could he take? What else could he want? What else could he need?

Jensen's mouth moves over Jared's neck frantically, surely rubbing it raw from his five o'clock shadow, when something begins to form inside of the Omega.  
He knows it's a knot. It only makes him want to push down harder, but Jensen's hands are still there, keeping him there as he's pounded mercilessly at Jensen's own pace. The Alpha understands rhythm, teases him with it, slows down and takes it away just as Jared begins to see an escape to the searing whitehot tunnel he's found himself in.

There aren't any words of when to come, or when to knot, or a 123 count-off for the claiming bite, they simply all happen at once.

As Jensen finally lets go of Jared's waist, the Omega crashes down on the Alpha's cock, grinding down to meet each thrust, not allowing the knot to escape him until it finally becomes too big to even move.

Jared can't see anything. His eyes closed in pure content as he throws back his head in a subconscious submissive gesture. His back is arched, his ass pressed to every thinkable inch of Jensen's lap, and his cock lets out a string of come as his hole twists and tightens and milks at the knot.

The Alpha beneath him has his hands everywhere. Pulling at his hair, circling at his throat, grabbing at his ass, until his knot forms completely, and his teeth instantaneously dip into the Omega's throat, marking him permanently as Jensen's. Finally Jensen's.

This is where it gets dirty. Where they continue to move not simply because they have to, but because they want to ride down on this high together, eyes droopy yet completely alert, hands trembling although sure. Jensen licks at the blood, slowly, trying to sooth the wound before the Omega noticed the pain.  
And Jared? Jared simply continues to press back down onto the Alpha's cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. That's the first time I've ever wrote a full out sex scene so. So yes. It was an experience.  
> Tell me thoughts, tips, comments. Anything. Thank you for stopping by. :)


End file.
